1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for manipulating a tool, especially a rotary tool, for example a drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the mining and allied industries it is often necessary to consolidate the roof of a shift by inserting bolts. This is carried out by drilling holes in the roof, and inserting bolts which are then tightened. Resin can be used in order to ensure that the bolts are secure.
In shafts where the roofs are high this does not present a problem since conventional drilling machines can be used. However, in shafts with low roofs it is ofen not possible to use conventional drilling machines.